Squad Broken
by Mangogirl
Summary: A Space Marine captured at the mercy of a fiendish Ork fellow.
1. Squad Broken

Warhammer isn't mine, etc.

As soon as he heard one of his comrades scream "SQUAD BROKEN!", Eduardo the Space Marine knew that he was doomed. He charged forth in a panic, firing his plasma gun wildly into the air. Somehow the orks had surrounded them! Eduardo's teammates ran shrieking into the depths of the abandoned tanker, the grunting lustful orks in swift pursuit. Soon Eduardo was alone.

The brawny Space Marine collapsed against a wall, panting raggedly. His plasma gun had nearly overheated, and his com units were malfunctioning. No use even if they worked. By now, his whole squad was surely dead.

Lost in his thoughts, Eduardo did not hear the ork creeping up on him. Stunned by a blow to the head, Eduardo was thrown violently to the floor. The ork grunted in amusement, bending down and straddling his body. Dazed, Eduardo turned his head to look up at his enemy. The ork fellow was huge, well muscled and even attractive for his species. Right now the ork's vibrant green skin was flushing dark in arousal. Eduardo whimpered as he realized what was about to happen.

Summoning up his powers as a Blood Angel, Eduardo bellowed in the Black Rage and began to flail about under the ork. The ork simply grunting, riding the panicked Space Marine like a rodeo bull. Already weakened, Eduardo simply did not have the strength to dislodge the much heavier ork.

All that thrashing around served to arouse the ork further. His name was Gurk, and the friction as the puny Marine flopped around between his muscular thighs was giving him quite a respectable hard-on. Gurk had meant to save the Marine for his own squad, but he couldn't wait any longer. Whipping out his own plasma gun, Gurk seared off the back of the Marine's armor, leaving his shining buttocks bare to the ork's lustful gaze.

Eduardo moaned in fear, his virgin asscheeks clapping firmly together to deny the ork entrance. Gurk simply laughed, ripping off his crude orkish loincloth to reveal a thick green meat pole, nearly 12 inches long. The ork stuck one calloused finger down his throat, bringing up a thick vomit slurry which spattered down into the crack of Eduardo's ass. Smearing the foul vomit around with one brutish paw, Gurk prepared the Space Marine's tender anus for playtime.

Much to Gurk's frustration, his cock was simply too large to fit inside Eduardo's tight man cunt. He grunted furiously, screaming "!" in his deep orkish voice as he battered his fuckmeat against Eduardo's tightly sealed pleasure ring. Suddenly the Space Marine's portal gave way, and the swollen head of Gurk's cock popped through into the forbidden halls of his anus. Gurk's pleased snort was drowned out by Eduardo's scream of agony.

The ork began to pump away in earnest, his bulging muscular hips and thighs slamming brutally against Eduardo's ass. His heavy, furry balls slapped against the human's ass merrily, creating a calypso that pleased Gurk mightily. Blood, a thin smear of feces, and Gurk's own oily yellow pre-cum lubricated Eduardo's asshole until it was as hot and slippery as Gurk's own mother's cunt.

Poor Eduardo was swiftly going into shock from the pain. His mind growing dim, he screamed "SQUAD BROKEN! SQUAD BROKEN!" over and over as the ork thrust brutally into his bruised insides. The ork's massive cock had caused a large degree of internal damage, and Eduardo was close to passing out from blood loss and fear. If his squad didn't find him soon, Eduardo knew that he would soon die. His poor plasma gun discharged into the floor one final time, overheating from a mix of pleasure and agonizing pain.

The Space Marine had been a good fuck for Gurk, but he needed something special to truly finish. Gurk's heavy balls drew up close to his body, and he felt himself tensing, about to cum. As Gurk's thick semen roiled up out of his cock and into Eduardo's battered body, the ork slammed his powerful hands shut around the Marine's neck. With a vicious jerk up and back, the ork crushed the Marine's windpipe and vertebrae, swiftly ending his life. Eduardo's anus clamped shut around Gurk's cock, the painful tightness almost causing the ork to pass out.

Gurk roared out as he climaxed in the dead Marine, his beautiful green cock pumping load after load of thick ork jizzum into Eduardo's lower intestine. The ork pulled out as Eduardo's anus slowly relaxed, releasing Gurk's cock with a wet sucking sound. Gurk used the sleeve of the Marine's uniform to wipe the thick scum of blood, shit and cum from his swiftly withering ork meat. With a satisfied grunt, Gurk walked slowly away from the Marine.

Eduardo's corpse lay cooling on the floor of the tanker, the charred remnants of his uniform stained dark with the foul fluids of both the ork and himself.

Squad broken.


	2. Regrets

Ever since meeting the handsome space marine, Gurk had been feeling decidedly un-Orkish. He often found himself writing poetry and weeping black salty tears. Much to the dismay of his fellow Ork fellows, Gurk even began to wear mascara. A lesser Ork would have been torn to pieces for showing such weakness, but Gurk's extraordinary horniness and sorrow lent him the strength of a dozen Orks. Still he sulked, thinking regretfully of his too-brief encounter with Eduardo.

Gurk had never known the meaning of regret, but the fact that he had killed his lover tore at his oozing black heart. It was only now, some time after the act, that Gurk realized his only chance at happiness had died along with Eduardo.

Orks weren't supposed to be capable of love, but emotion had finally begun to flower in the garden of Gurk's withered breast. And it had all begun with the sight of a young man's pale buttocks, gleaming coldly in the starlight...

Gurk wept himself to sleep every night.


	3. Romance Blossoms

For weeks now, the foul magic of the Necrons had clouded his mind. When they reanimated him with their life-giving skelecum, he couldn't even remember his name. He had vague memories of fighting and dying, but he had no idea of who he had been in that other life. The newly-risen Necron didn't even know what he had looked like.

The awakening of the young Necron had unexpected consequences. Unfortunately for the Necron Lords, their experiment was doomed to failure. The nameless one had been risen too quickly. As the Necron magics brought his soul back to his body, they also quickly undid the damage, leaving him perfect. He was no shambling skeleton, but a fully-fleshed human being. To all appearances, the fellow was human. Black magics had given him a second life without turning him into a mindless zombie soldier.

It wasn't long before the traces of undead magic vanished even from Eduardo's mind.

He was on a nameless planet, hunting Orks through the wilderness and dispatching them. The Necrons had destroyed the main Ork force here and the green-skinned survivors were left to fumble their way through the woods. Escape was futile. Eduardo knew this. He and his Necron masters would destroy the last of the Orks and claim this planet in the name of Death.

When the burly Ork fellow Eduardo had been hunting burst from the trees, the scales began to fall away from Eduardo's eyes and heart. Literally. The silvery flakes of Necrodermis which had fouled his humanity rotted and flaked away from him. His heart began to pump with the sweet-sour juices of love. Love is stronger than death, so they say. Eduardo's love was.

The Ork, for it was indeed Eduardo's swarthy lover, fell to his knees with a howl of anguish. Surely Eduardo must be a ghost! As Gurk babbled his apologies and wept for Eduardo's forgiveness, the Space Marine fellow knelt and embraced Gurk in his strong magical arms. The two fellows clung together in a massive pile of man-brawn and sweet tears. Their relationship had been forged out of violence, but the love that blossomed in their hearts was true.

As the Ork and human held each other, the heat of their bodies merged and began to intensify. Eduardo and Gurk felt strange stirrings at their groins, and grinned at each other lustily. Eduardo shoved Gurk back onto the ground, ripping at the Ork's loincloth with his supernaturally strong fingers. "I forgive you for killing me, Gurk," he breathed, "But this time I get to be on top!"


End file.
